The Forgotten One
by apartmentstairs
Summary: Paxton is a massage therapist for the WWE, and she has her eyes on a certain member of the Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter in my Teddy Dibiase Jr story! I'm not sure how I feel about the chapter so review and let me know what you guys think. Should I continue this? Or delete it? **

**Oh and the rating is for language now, and possibly sexual themes/content later on.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own none of the names you recognize. I only own Paxton, Scott, and my fierce OC Diva Janelle!  
**

Paxton roamed the halls of the arena aimlessly, searching for the something, or someone, to entertain her. Her next appointment wasn't for another hour and she couldn't take sitting in that small room for that long. She tugged at her red hair and made a sharp left turn to go to catering. No matter what time of the day it was you could always count on someone being at catering. Sure enough to Paxton's pleasure she saw Scott sitting at one of the tables munching on a bag of chips. She snuck up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" Paxton said in the deepest voice she could muster.

"Paxton, get off of me." Scott replied playfully pushing his sister off of him.

"You're no fun." Paxton mumbled sitting next to him.

Paxton loved her job, Scott loved it more. Paxton was a massage therapists for the WWE, more specifically the Raw brand, meaning that she traveled with the roster and provided her services at almost all times. In such a physical industry someone was always bound to be hurting or sore. Paxton was almost always busy. Scott was her younger brother, 18 and one summer away from college. He was also a huge wrestling fan and Vince McMahon had been nice enough to offer him a job setting up equipment for the summer. He'd only been on the road and one week and already met and befriended all his favorite wrestlers. He'd also tried, and failed, to pick up several of the Diva's, a fact that provided a lot of laughs for Paxton and her friends.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be doing you job?" Scott asked.

" I could ask you the same." Paxton said grabbing a chip from his bag and popping it in her mouth.

"Yeah whatever, we don't even really have to do anything to do until tomorrow." Scott said slapping away Paxton's reaching arm.

"Don't be greedy Scotty! I haven't eaten all day!" Paxton laughed, grabbing the bag from Scott.

"YOU ARE IN CATERING! It's free ya know, go get your own!" Scott yelled attracting a few looks from a few of the other people in the room.

"You shouldn't be so mean to your sister." a voice said from behind Paxton. She recognized it immediately as that of her best friend Janelle.

"I'm not being mean." Scott said snatching the bag back from the redhead next to him.

Janelle laughed and sat across from the McGraw siblings. Janelle was the perfect Diva, she stood at 6'0 and had legs for days. Her hair was long and strawberry blond, her eyes were chestnut brown and she was undeniably gorgeous. She'd also been Paxton's best friend since they were twelve and she was responsible for getting Paxton her job.

"I don't know Scotty, you looked like you were being an asshole." Janelle said shrugging her shoulders and cocking her head.

"Don't call me Scotty, and I wasn't." Scott said poking his chin out the way he did when he was pouting. He'd done it since he was a kid and it was the best way to figure out that he was getting annoyed. Paxton smiled to herself.

"So I was just propositioned." Janelle said frankly.

"What? By who?" Paxton said perking up instantly.

"This is not a conversation I want to hear." Scott mumbled irritably.

"You have legs, you can leave." Janelle said shooing him away with her manicured hand.

"I was here first!"

Janelle rolled her eyes and looked back at Paxton who was patiently waiting for her best friends answer.

"Rhodes."

"I can't say I'm shocked." Paxton said giggling a little.

If his mentor was the Legend Killer, than Cody Rhodes was the Lady Killer. From her experience ladies hearts were broken by Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes but for very different reasons. The former broke hearts for being married, and happily so. The latter broke hearts for being a 'pimp' and sleeping with everyone and anyone but never returning phone calls.

"Oh God." Scott groaned. He'd spent some time with the Legacy and did not want to think about Cody asking a girl he'd known the majority of his life to sleep with him. Scott considered himself lucky that Paxton hadn't been hit on by Cody yet. He knew it was coming though, Paxton was very pretty, or that it had already happened and Paxton just hadn't told him.

"What did you say?" Paxton asked taking the bag of chips from Scott and offering it to Janelle.

"I told him I'd think about it."

"You will?" Paxton asked handing the bag back to her brother.

"Sure, why not?" Janelle said nonchalantly.

Paxton was always in awe of Janelle's ability to sleep with whomever she wanted. She was no slut, but she loved sex and when she wasn't in a relationship she had no qualms about getting it from the first guy she found acceptable. Paxton was a little jealous, she was a virgin and quite frankly scared of sex, something she found extremely embarrassing since she was 22.

"I don't know, I just don't think he's cute." Paxton said shrugging.

"What?? You're crazy. He's hot, and I've heard he's a great fuck." Janelle said looking at Scott for his reaction.

Both girls went into hysterics when Scott choked on his chip and slammed his head down on the table.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Paxton waited patiently at the exit for Janelle. They'd agreed to ride back to the hotel together and the car was waiting but per usual Janelle was late. Paxton set her bag down and dug through her purse for cell phone to make sure Janelle hadn't texted her. Just as she found her cell she heard Janelle giggle loudly. She looked up to see Janelle coming down the hall with three tall men. She was, of course, giggling at Cody Rhodes who had his arm dangled over her shoulders. Randy Orton walked in front of them, his cell phone glued to his ear, no doubt trying to get a hold of his daughter before she went to bed. Slightly behind Cody and Janelle, Ted Dibiase Jr. was looking at his phone. Paxton felt her stomach flip at the sight of him.

From her limited experience with him he seemed quiet and downright awkward. From talking to the other superstars she'd learned that he was incredibly shy. She found it hard to believe that someone with such a confident in ring persona could be so introverted but it was apparently true. Everyone said that he opened up when you befriended him.

In Paxton's eyes he was the forgotten member of the Legacy, over looked unless someone was talking about how nice he was or what a good friend he was. She never heard anyone say how handsome he was or anything like that. Paxton thought that was crazy seeing as every time she saw him, he heart beat sped up and her stomach became filled with butterflies. She knew it was silly, they'd barely spoken to each other.

Randy smiled at Paxton before walking out the door into the warm night. Janelle, Cody, and Ted stopped in front of her.

"Sorry I'm late. Look who I ran into." Janelle said smiling at the dark haired boy next to her.

Cody surveyed Paxton and smiled smugly to himself. There was no doubt she was hot, but she'd already shot down his advances. He liked someone who played hard to get, he told himself before opening his mouth to speak.

"Hey Paxton."

"Hi Cody. Hey Ted. Are you ready Janelle? I think our driver is getting pissed." Paxton said nodding out the door towards the waiting SUV.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Janelle said detaching herself from the American Dream's son.

"You think about my offer, okay?" Cody said smoothly.

"Sure thing Cody. Bye!" Janelle answered with a big grin.

"Bye guys." Paxton said turning towards the door.

"Bye." Cody and Ted said in unison.

Janelle and Paxton joined Randy in the warm air. Randy was asking about Dora the Explorer, meaning he was talking to his daughter, but he still gave them a wave before the girls got in the waiting car and headed towards the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks to anyone who read/reviewed/added this your favorites! Especially thanks to JJ-Jefferu for making me smile with her review and her 'puppy dog eyes'. I hope you guys like this chapter even though it's pretty short and kind of filler. Also if any of you guys read my Randy Orton story, I will be updating that tomorrow. And if you don't read my Orton story the question is, why not? HAHAHA just kidding, but you know I had to get a little self promotion in here!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any name you recognize. If I did though, I would share them with all of you!  
**

Paxton sat in the hotel bar feeling more awkward than ever. She wasn't much of a drinker, but Janelle had all but begged her to join her for a drink before going to bed so she had agreed. She now regretted her decision since Janelle was too busy giggling over Cody's text messages to even say a word to her. Paxton stared at her drink, she'd kept it simple, a glass of red wine, and sighed heavily hoping it would get Janelle's attention.

After a few more minutes of silence and a look of pity from the bartender Paxton was ready to go. She tossed her cell phone in her purse and took one long gulp of her drink (she didn't want to waste it she'd spent twelve dollars on the damn drink) and hopped off her bar stool. She looked up at Janelle, who looked gigantic comparatively even while sitting down.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room, I'm tired." Paxton said spinning around. She was shocked to see Scott standing on the other side of her.

"Did you not see the sign that says bar? Or did you forget that you are only 18?" Paxton said using a tone she thought was Motherly and poking him on the chest. Scott's face turned a million shades of red and she knew she'd pissed him off. She smiled at herself, sure they were grown up now but what was the fun in having a little brother if you couldn't torture him?

"Oh, don't worry about him. I just ran into him in the lobby and invited him in here to keep me company. I'll take care of him." came a voice from behind Scott.

Paxton nearly fainted when she matched the voice with a face. Scott moved over to reveal none other than Ted Dibiase. He was smiling slightly but also looked a little embarrassed.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked snapping Paxton back into reality. She looked at her brother who had his eyebrows raised.

"To my room, I'm tired."

"Don't abandon me!" Janelle said looking up from her phone for a brief second.

"I'm not, you have Scott and Ted here now. Goodnight." Paxton said walking past them. She spun around after a few steps, feeling a little courageous, she said

"Hey, Dibiase. I'm trusting you with my brother. Take care of him."

Ted smiled and gave a little nod while Scott glared at her. Paxton went to her room, smiling to herself the whole way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Paxton woke up and took a shower. She allowed her hair to dry into it's natural waviness and opted against make-up. She debated over her outfit for a few minutes before deciding on purple t shirt dress with black tights on underneath and silver flats. It was Monday, and the day of the taping was always her busiest so she needed to be comfortable. She stuck her sunglasses on the top of her head and grabbed her bags before running out of the room to meet Janelle in the lobby. She was late, but she figured after being ignored last night she deserved to make her best friend wait a little longer.

Janelle was waiting by the doors holding a very large blueberry muffin. She held it out to Paxton as she approached.

"Aww thanks Elle." Paxton said reaching for the baked goodie. Janelle lifted it up just out of reach.

"I don't know if I should give it to you, you _did_ make me wait. And I'm a Diva, I should _never_ have to wait."

"Oh shut up and give me the muffin." Paxton said elbowing Janelle in the ribs as they walked outside towards their waiting car. Janelle giggled loudly and handed Paxton the muffin.

A few hours later Paxton walked to catering to grab lunch. She'd already worked on several superstars and her hands needed the break. She hummed lightly to herself as she got in line with a plate. Catering was, as usual, busy and it took her a few minutes to get through the line. She stopped at the end and scoped out a place to sit. She hated this part, it felt so high school to her and high school wasn't her favorite memory. Her eyes stopped on Ted who was sitting at the end of one of the tables reading a book and holding a carrot in one hand.

Paxton had watched him before, not 'watched' him in the stalker sense of the word but she had noticed him. If Cody and/or Randy wasn't with him Ted somehow managed to fade into the scenery. She'd seen him eat by himself more than once and in all those times she'd never noticed anyone so much as say hello to him. She almost gathered up the courage to go sit with him before Janelle called her over to the table she was sitting at with Mickie James and Gail Kim.

"Hey." Paxton said sitting her plate down. The three girls eyes bulged at the sight of the food she'd chosen.

"You are so lucky that you can eat all that and NEVER gain wait. If I even look at that too long I'm going to gain 5 pounds." Gail said poking her bottom lip out in a mock pout.

"So sorry." Paxton said popping a French fry in her mouth. Paxton had never weighed over 105llbs and she ate like a pig. "What time did you leave the bar last night?"

"A few minutes after you did, Ted and Scott started talking about football and I knew it was my time to leave then."

"Oh yeah, I got a very lengthy text message from Scott this morning telling me he was mad at me for embarrassing him last night. He's such a moody teenager sometimes."

"What happened?" Mickie asked sipping from her water bottle.

"Ted invited him into the bar last night and I basically told him he was too young to be in there." Paxton said shrugging slightly.

"Yeah he was pretty mad last night. He was complaining about how you treated him like a baby." Janelle said rolling her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I told him to shut the fuck up. But Ted told him to calm down because you only did it because you loved him and all that shit."

Paxton glanced over at Ted, who still had a carrot suspended in mid air.

"Whatever, he'll get over it in an hour or so." Paxton said taking a bite out of her turkey club sandwich.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show Paxton hung around for an hour making sure that no one else needed her services before heading back to the hotel. She stopped by Janelle's room to tell her good job on her match and then went to her own room. She pulled her long hair up in a messy bun and changed into her favorite pajama pants (purple and blue plaid) and a lime green tank top. She'd just collapsed onto her bed and turned on the tv when her phone vibrated signaling a new text message. She opened the text from Scott and read:

*pax, randy just called and asked me to ask u if u could call him. he wants u to work on his knee he banged it up during his match. he tried to catch u while u were still the arena but he missed you. Call him.*

Paxton laughed to herself and got off the bed. She grabbed her room key and walked out into the hallway. As she walked to the vending machine she dialed Randy's number.

"Hello?"

"So you have my brother doing your dirty work now? You couldn't just call me yourself?"

Randy laughed on the other end of the phone.

"I figured since I was asking you a favor it would sound better coming from Scott. Since he's family and all."

"Oh he didn't tell you he hated me? Apparently I treat him like a baby." Paxton said as she deposited her coins in exchange for a Sprite.

"My brother hates me one million times a year for the same thing."

"The trials and tribulations of being an older sibling. What room are you in?"

"So you'll do it?"

"No, I just want to come to your room so I can laugh in your face." Paxton said re entering her own room.

"Room 603, smartass."

"I'll be there in a minute." Paxton said hanging up and grabbing her massage bag.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!! Also in the next chapter I promise there will be more Teddy/Paxton interaction and not just three seconds in a bar but I had to write this chapter to set up for the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed/added this story to your favorites/read. I'm having fun writing this story =) And I was feeling inspired since Ted and Cody won on Raw last night (Although I wish Ted had gotten to make the pin, oh well haha) so I hope you guys like this chapter, it's the first time Teddy and Paxton have really interacted. And you get a little insight into Paxton's back story. **

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own a single name you recognize.**

Paxton knocked on the door labeled '603' and shifted her weight from side to side. Her bag was slung over her shoulder, her Sprite bottle was in her hand, and she was still wearing pajamas. She had debated changing into street clothes but opted against it. She was a little surprised when Cody answered the door. He smiled and said

"Come on in, little bitty." he moved aside and gestured her in with his hand.

"Don't call me little bitty, or I will kick you in your little bitty." Paxton said pointing to Cody's crotch and smiling innocently at him.

She heard a chorus of laughter as she entered the main part of the hotel room. Randy was stretched out on the bed with his knee elevated on a pillow and Ted was sitting in a chair next to the bed. They were both laughing.

"She must have talked to some of the Diva's about your manhood." Randy snickered pointing at Cody who rolled his eyes and sat in the chair next to Ted.

"Hi Randy, hi Ted. Randal, you are medically cleared right? You saw the doctor and he said nothing was injured?" Paxton asked laying a sheet out on the floor.

"Yes ma'am. The doctor referred me to you. It's nothing serious, I just tweaked during the match." Randy said sitting up.

"Alrighty, go change into some shorts and come lay down."

Randy hopped off the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Paxton turned to look at Cody and Ted who were sitting quietly staring off into space.

"Hey, Runnels." Paxton said getting both of their attention "are you planning on fucking my best friend or are you two just going to text each other for the rest of eternity?"

Cody blushed a little, a rarity for the cocky wrestler.

"It's getting pretty annoying. Man up, will ya?"

"I'm trying, she's the one holding out. Can I just say, by the way, that you look adorable in your pajamas." Cody said regaining his composure and winking at Paxton.

Paxton saw Ted roll his eyes and smiled to herself. Randy reemerged wearing basketball shorts and laid on the makeshift massage table.

"Thanks for doing this, no kidding." he said.

"It's not a problem. So what's going on here? A little Legacy pow-wow to discuss who's next on the attack list?" Paxton asked as she squeezed Randy's knee causing him to grunt in pain. Her personal motto was that if her massages didn't hurt than they weren't doing their job.

"Actually, we were playing video games." Cody said

"Oh yeah? What were you playing?" Paxton asked sticking her tongue out at Randy who was grimacing from her grip.

"A UFC game."

"Gasp! Cheating on Vince? I should tell him."

"It's not cheating, I'm a pro wrestler who happens to enjoy the UFC." Cody said.

"You are also a pro wrestler who enjoys the UFC and gets your ass handed to you by Ted in video games." Randy said.

"Whatever, he beats you too."

Randy nodded at Paxton as if to say 'it's true'. Paxton noticed the Wii sitting next to the PlayStation 3.

"Do you guys have the tennis game for the Wii?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Cody asked perking up at the thought of more games being played.

"Because after I finish up on Randy, I'm going to kick all of your asses at that game." Paxton said matter of factly.

"We'll see about that!" Cody exclaimed.

An hour later Paxton had demolished both Randy and Cody at Wii tennis. As soon as she beat Randy, Cody jumped up on the bed and pointed dramatically at Ted.

"Alright Ted, it's your turn! Show her how it's done! We've saved the best for last Paxton, YOU ARE GOING _DOWN!!!_"

Randy, Paxton and Ted all burst into laughter but Ted stood up and prepared for battle.

"You've done really well, but you're going to lose now." Ted said quietly taking the controls from Randy. He stood next to her, towered over her really, and looked down at her.

"We'll see about that Junior." Paxton said smiling sweetly and beginning the game.

It took her longer than the previous two opponents but she finally beat Ted. When she clinched the victory she threw her arms up in the air and shook her ass in a little victory dance. The three boys laughed and Ted extended his balled up hand.

"Knucks" he said softly. Paxton bumped knuckles with his "You were the better player, this time." he added.

"You guys forget that I have a younger brother. I can play most games, but I'm the best at this game."

"Good, remind me to throw it out later." Cody said smirking at Paxton.

"Cody hates to lose. Especially to girls." Randy said shrugging at Paxton who just laughed.

"Which happens more often then you would think." Ted added, getting a laugh from all three of them.

They were quiet for a few seconds before Ted said

"Speaking of brothers, Scott was pretty mad at you last night."

"I know, Elle told me. He'll get over it." Paxton said shrugging. She wanted to thank him for sticking up for her but she didn't think she could do it without sounding flirty. She was trying not to notice how cute he looked in his dark blue sweat pants and white t shirt. She was trying, and failing so she just traced the pattern of the bedspread.

"It's pretty late." Randy said pointing to the clock and yawning "And I've got an early flight tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, that's Randy speak for "I'm old, get out of my room." Cody said standing up.

"Yeah yeah shut it Runnels, or I'll let everyone know how bad Paxton kicked your ass."

"I'm going to do that anyways." Paxton said laughing and scooping her bag up off the ground.

"You got lucky, I demand a rematch next week."

"I'll be there. Brush up on your skills will you? I don't want to embarrass you again."

"Oh ha ha ha." Cody said rolling his blue eyes.

"See you later Randy." Paxton said waving at the tall man on the bed.

"Bye, and thanks again."

"No problem."

Cody, Ted and Paxton all walked out into the hall.

"I'm just a few doors down, I'll see you guys tomorrow, goodnight." Cody said suppressing a yawn and waving before turning around and slinking off to his room.

"I'm on floor eight." Paxton said.

"I'm on floor nine." Ted replied. "So we'll just take the elevator together. Here, let me carry that for you." Ted gently pulled Paxton's bag off her shoulder and slung it over his own.

"And they said chivalry was dead. "Paxton said laughing as they walked towards the elevator.

"I'm from the south, I'd be disowned by my entire family if I didn't hold a bag for a lady." Ted said smiling and pressing the elevator button. His eyes suddenly looked very droopy and Paxton was beginning to feel tired herself.

The elevator dinged and they both climbed in. Without meaning to they both leaned on opposite walls, far away from the other. Paxton was aware that this was the most she had ever talked to him, and it was the most she'd heard him speak outside of the ring. He was actually pretty funny, she found herself wondering, again, why he was so overlooked.

"Paxton…are you asleep." Ted asked jerking her from her thoughts.

"What? No." Paxton said laughing.

"This is your floor." Ted said pointing to the, now open, elevator doors. Paxton felt her face burn a crimson red and she laughed nervously.

"So it is, I guess I zoned out. Thanks for holding my bag, and I had fun beating you at video games." Paxton said taking her bag and placing one foot out the door so it wouldn't close.

"It's no problem. I had fun losing to you in video games, we'll have to do it again sometime. With me winning of course."

"Dream on Dibiase. I suggest you take the advice I gave to Cody and brush up on your skills. I'm still going to beat you though. See you next week, goodnight!" Paxton said moving her foot and skipping down the hallway towards her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next Saturday Paxton arrived in L.A. and went straight to her hotel room. The Raw superstars had a house show in Arizona and wouldn't be getting in until later that night so aside from a few other behind the scenes people, Paxton was alone. Even Scott, who had gotten over being mad at his sister, was in Arizona. Paxton sat on the bed and sighed heavily. She was bored, and she hated being bored. Being bored always turned into Paxton moping about her past.

At this time in her life Paxton was incredibly lucky, she had a great job, great friends, and great house that she never got to spend time in, a nice car, and a very sweet, albeit moody, brother who loved her more than even she knew. But not so long ago, things had been _very _different.

Paxton was the product of a drug addict mother and an absentee father. From the time she could remember she had always taken care of herself and Scott like she was their mother. When Paxton was ten her father left the picture for good and her mother died. Scott and Paxton had immediately gone to live with their Aunt Linda, who was very sweet and loving but also very busy and overworked with her own three children. Linda had a full time job and spent many nights out at her second part time job just so she could feed the family. Being the oldest Paxton had taken on more responsibility than any ten year old should. She went to school, she supervised homework, she cooked dinner, she gave showers and she put everyone to bed. She also made sure everyone made it to the bus stop on time and that everyone's clothes matched.

By the time Paxton got to high school she was exhausted. Janelle had come into their lives by then, making Paxton's work load easier with helping out and just being a friend. But still the stress was enough to make any girl crack. But Paxton persevered, she got terrific grades, played on the soccer team and even landed herself a boyfriend. But the boyfriend had turned into an unpleasant experience quickly. His name was Thomas and he was horrible to her, he cheated, lied and called her every name in the book. Things even got physical a few times. Thomas finally broke it off when he realized that Paxton would not be sleeping with him. Paxton swore off guys then, vowing not to get into any relationships until after high school.

Finally when Paxton graduated Janelle made a deal with her parents. The Kellerman's had always loved Paxton and Scott so while Janelle went off to train they allowed them to stay in their guest house for free. Paxton had gone to college, had a few not so serious relationships, graduated and eventually came to the WWE.

Paxton nearly fell off the bed when her phone rang. She hated herself for being so jumpy, she was the easiest person in the world to scare. Thankfully that news hadn't spread amongst the superstars, they all loved to play pranks on people and she knew that if this bit of information was found out she would be under a constant siege of pranks.

"Hey Elle, what's up?"

"Hey, nothing. We just finished up the show and we are at the airport about to board. We'll be there in a couple of hours." Janelle said

"Already? It's only 7:00pm"

"It was an early show."

"I see. Great, I'm bored out of my mind here."

"Well some of us are talking about going to a club tonight. You want to come?"

"I don't know. We'll talk about it when you get here."

"Alright. See you soon.""

"Okay, have a safe flight."

Janelle made her signature kissy noise over the phone and Paxton hung up. She tossed her phone on the bed and got up to take a shower.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it makes me so happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/read! Sorry this chapter is so short, but it does contain Ted/Paxton! I tried to upload this last night but was being LAME! Anywho I probably won't be able to update until NEXT Monday =( So enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one...sadly.  
**

Ted did not want to go to a club. He sat on the bed in his hotel room and wondered why he couldn't be like Randy, who had quickly shot Cody's offer down and went straight to his own room. Cody didn't dare bother Randy about not going but when Ted had said no Cody went into cardiac arrest and insisted that he come. He went on a long rampage about being wingmen and being a 'good friend'. So Ted had reluctantly agreed. He was now, as always, waiting for Cody to be ready. He glanced at himself in the mirror and applauded his clothing choices in his head. He'd decided to go casual, dark jeans and a black polo shirt. But he thought he looked pretty good. He smiled at himself in the mirror then went to the bathroom to hurry Cody up. He wanted this trip to be over as soon as possible.

Paxton was not going to a club. Janelle had begged, pleaded and threatened but Paxton had held strong. She was now reaping the benefits of having a backbone, she was perched on her bed preparing herself for a marathon of bad movies with Scott. Summer had barely begun but Paxton wanted to cram as much sibling bonding time into their schedule. She was going to miss him like crazy when he went off to college. Scott entered her room with a grocery bag full of junk food and plopped down on the bed next to her. Paxton pressed play and looked at her baby brother.

"What did you bring me?"

"A bunch of shit. I don't even know what I bought." Scott said shoving the bag closer to her as the eerie music started to play.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Scott said

"So, Cody told me that you kicked every one's ass at video games last week."

"It's true." Paxton said smiling proudly and opening a pack of Lemon Heads. Scott laughed and punched her in the arm.

"And to think, you would have never been able to do that if I hadn't insisted you play the Wii with me!"

Three movies and a whole lot of candy later Scott was passed out on Paxton's bed, snoring. She had the tv on but she wasn't really watching. She heard a noise in the room beside hers and glanced at the adjoining door. Janelle and Paxton had managed to snag rooms that were connected and Paxton was sure that Janelle was about to knock and stagger in to drunkenly tell her about her night. She waited patiently, muted the tv even. But the only noise she heard was the shrill giggle that meant only one thing. Janelle was about to have sex. She next heard a mans voice that she quickly identified as Cody's and jumped off the bed. She shoved on some flip flops and grabbed her room key and purse. She couldn't stand to listen to her best friend fucking in the next room.

Ted walked into the hotel lobby relieved and little pissed at Cody. Cody had drug him all the way to that stupid crowded club only to abandon him and spend the whole night making out with Janelle. But when he'd tried to leave Cody had pitched a fit and begged him to stay. Ted would have gotten drunk to make the night more fun but the bartender was horrible and Ted refused to pay him for shitty drinks. He was looked at his cell phone then glanced back up, and he saw her. She was exiting the elevator in black sweat pants and a white t shirt. Her hair was in one long braid down her back and she looked annoyed. She was looking at her cell phone and walked right past him. Ted stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at her.

"Paxton." he said

Paxton stopped at the sound of her name, her heart rate sped up a little at the voice who said her name. She turned around and smiled at Ted, who looked absolutely adorable.

"Hey." she said, tossing her cell phone back in her purse.

"Hey. Where are you going? It's-" he stopped to look at his watch "3:09 in the morning."

"Cody and Janelle have decided to finally have sex and we have adjoining rooms. The walls are paper thin..and I didn't feel like listening to them." Paxton said shifting her weight back and forth from foot to foot.

"Okay, but where are you going?" Ted asked walking closer to her.

"There's a 24 hour diner across the street. I'm going to go have a piece of cake or something."

"It's dangerous for a girl to go out alone at this time of night."

"Well it's a good thing I ran into you then Junior." Paxton said turning back towards the doors.

Ted laughed, no one aside from his Father called him Junior, and followed her out into the warm air.

They got a booth in the back next to a window and 'or something' turned into chocolate pancakes with extra chocolate chips and whipped cream for Paxton. Ted ordered a plate of French fries.

"So, you went to the club I presume? Or were there some _other_ activities that kept you out until 3 in the morning?" Paxton asked with a sly smile on her face. She was playing it cool but if Ted said it was other activities she was pretty sure she would fall over and die.

Ted watched with a disgusted face as Paxton doused her pancakes with syrup and said

"No, I went to the club. It was horrible, Cody abandoned me, the drinks were horrible and it was so loud in there that I couldn't even hear myself think."

"Bummer. I hate the majority of clubs."

"Me too." Ted said dipping a fry into the small circle of ketchup he'd allowed himself. He knew he shouldn't even be eating this late, but he thought it was bad manners to make a girl eat alone.

"So why did you go then?" Paxton asked taking a sip from her Cherry Coke.

"Cody."

Paxton nodded knowingly and smiled at him. He smiled back and took in how pretty she was. This wasn't the first time Ted had noticed, in fact every time he saw her he was reminded of how beautiful she was. When she'd came Randy's room in her pajama's Ted wanted to compliment how adorable she looked but he couldn't. He couldn't because he couldn't have found the words if he'd tried and because he didn't want to sound skeezy like Cody had.

"You shouldn't do things just because Cody wants you too. I know he's your friend and all but you shouldn't make yourself miserable for him. I used to be that way with Elle, but now I just tell her no and if she won't shut up about it I ignore her." Paxton said scooping up some whipped cream and licking it off her fork.

"I know. But..I know." Ted mumbled.

"I should have got a milkshake." Paxton said. Ted nearly choked on his water and looked at her wide eyed. Paxton laughed at his expression.

"Are you _serious_? You are going to go in a sugar coma from that, you'd be crazy to drink a milkshake on top of all that!" Ted exclaimed.

"Oh Teddy, you must not know the power of my stomach. I had like two big bags of candy before I even came here." Paxton said giggling.

Much to her surprise Ted's eyes got even bigger. He reached across the table and pulled her plate away from her.

"That's it, I am cutting you off. I don't want to be responsible for your death. No more food."

"That is so rude Ted. Seriously." Paxton said, trying to keep a straight face. She grabbed a fry off his plate and dipped it in ketchup.

"I can out eat anyone, it's actually pretty amazing."

"Maybe you have more than one stomach." Ted said shrugging and tearing off a tiny piece of her pancakes.

"Like a cow?"

"Yeah." Ted agreed while popping the piece of pancake into his mouth.

"So now you are calling me a cow Dibiase? The nerve of some men!" Paxton shouted excitedly, causing the waitress to look over at them.

Ted's face was one of pure panic until he saw that she was joking, the last thing he wanted to do was offend her.

"So, how was your night?" Ted asked after a few minutes of silence. He was still picking at her pancakes, they were surprisingly good, and she was munching on his fries.

"Fun, Scott and I watched bad horror movies until he passed out."

"Oh, he's in your hotel room?" Ted asked making a face.

"Yeah but don't worry. Janelle and Cody could have sex on top of him and he wouldn't wake up. He's the worlds hardest sleeper."

"I wish I was like that. The wind blows outside and I wake up."

"Me too." Paxton said.

They talked for awhile longer before Paxton looked at her cell phone.

"Oh my God, it's 4:30! We better head back, you are going to be exhausted tomorrow!" Paxton exclaimed digging through her purse and fishing out her wallet.

"Hey, I've got this. After all I am the million dollar man's son." Ted said, smirking his in ring smirk and pulling out his own wallet.

"Oh yeah, you are so priceless Ted. Thanks for paying though, really."

"It's no problem Paxton, no problem at all."

**Thanks for reading! Review and tell all your friends! hahaha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! So I lied, I thought it would be a few days before I could get this up but I had time to get it up today. Maybe I was feeling inspiration because Teddy was so damn hot on Raw this week! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this, theres lots of Paxton/Ted time and it's a little longer than usual! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything you recognize from the WWE  
**

Riding in a car with Janelle, Cody, and her very grumpy brother was not exactly what Paxton considered a good time. Separately, they were all very fun, put together and Janelle and Cody spent far too much time making very thinly veiled sexual references. And when Scott was a good mood, he was a blast. But today he was still bitter about being 18 and not being admitted entrance to all the cubs the superstars had hit up in L.A. Thankfully for Paxton, thirty minutes into the six hour car ride to San Francisco, they'd stopped at a gas station and Ted has decided to ride with them. Paxton smiled happily to herself in the backseat as Ted stuffed his bags in the back of the SUV and climbed in next to her. Since she was the smallest she had taken the middle seat, she was now surrounded by Scott, who was pouting and had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared out the window. And Ted, who smelled absolutely delightful and was smiling at her.

Riding in the car with Kofi Kingston and Mike aka the Miz was not exactly what Ted considered a good time. Sure, he liked both of the guys, but as of late they'd entered into a constant battle of pulling pranks on one another. Ted, a bit of a prankster himself, had quickly grown tired of their antics. He was tired and was suffering from a very sore shoulder so when they'd stopped at a gas station early in the trip he ceased his opportunity. He scoped out the various riding options and felt a twinge of excitement when he saw Cody pumping gas. He knew that Paxton was riding with Cody, and while riding with Kofi and the Miz was not optimal, riding with Paxton was. He liked her more than he was even willing to admit to himself. He said his goodbyes to Mike and Kofi, confirmed that there was enough room with Cody, put his bags in the back and climbed into the car trying to remain calm. He glanced at Scott, who seemed to be a very bad mood as his eyebrows were knitted together and his arms were folded against his chest. Then he looked at Paxton. She was wearing a black v neck t shirt and blue jean shorts, her hair was down (a rarity Ted thought since almost every time he'd ever seen her it had been pulled up) and her sunglasses were huge. She smelled like peaches and was smiling back at him.

"Hey there." Ted said finally forcing his mouth to form words.

"Hi." Paxton said quietly running her hands through her hair.

"Hi Scott." Ted said but the younger boy just mumbled a half hearted greeting and went back to staring out the window.

Paxton rolled her eyes and pointed at her brother before sucking her thumb to symbolize that he was acting like a baby. Ted chuckled and nodded knowingly. He had two brothers, and they could both act like big babies sometimes. Paxton watched as Ted pulled his sunglasses down to cover his blue eyes and she felt the strong urge to run her hand through his light brown hair. She gripped tighter on the seatbelt she was still wearing and looked outside through the windshield.

Janelle pulled the passenger door open and handed Scott his Root Beer and Paxton her Dr. Pepper before looking at Ted and making a face.

"Ted, I didn't know you were riding with us! I would have got you a drink!" she exclaimed holding up her own Vitamin Water.

"Oh, that's okay. I've got a water already. I stole it from the hotel." Ted said holding up his own plastic bottle.

"Are you sure? I'll go back in and grab you something." Janelle said as Cody climbed back in the driver seat and took a long drink from his Fanta.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks though."

Janelle nodded and closed her door. She put her hand on Cody's thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, and squeezed him, sending his a sly smile as she did so.

"Who were you riding with?" Paxton asked looking at Ted.

"Kofi and Mike. They were trying to pull pranks on one another and I just wasn't in the mood to listen to their constant arguing."

"Well be warned, you've gone from constant arguing to constant sexual innuendos." Paxton said nodding towards their friends.

"Oh, how fabulous."

Paxton laughed and looked over at Scott. He was busy selecting a song on his ipod.

"But, you are in luck Junior." Paxton said looking at Ted. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" he asked

"Well aside from the fact that you get to ride with me, I brought-" Paxton stopped mid sentence to dig through her purse "Travel Scrabble" she said after extracting a small black case.

"Oh awesome. But, um, are you prepared to lose? I'm excellent at Scrabble." Ted said rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Didn't you say the same thing about Wii Tennis?" Paxton asked shrugging innocently as she set up the game.

"There will be a rematch in that game, and when I beat you, I'm going to laugh. Hard."

"I'm just shaking in my boots, Junior." Paxton scoffed.

After thirty minutes and three word disputes Paxton noticed that Ted was grimacing whenever he moved his left shoulder.

"Hey, Dibiase?"

"What? It hasn't been that long! I'm about to make my words!" Ted exclaimed, thinking she was scolding him for taking too long. She smiled, he did take a very long time but this wasn't what she was talking about."Calm down, I'm not talking about the game, even though you do take about a year each time it's your turn. Anyways, what's up with your shoulder? Is it bothering you?"

Ted looked up.

"Oh yeah, it's nothing. I just irritated it during out match yesterday. The doctor said it was nothing serious, just some soreness."

"Why didn't you call me? I could've given you a massage? And if it's 'nothing' why do you look like you want to scream every time you move it?"

"Ok, fine, it's a _lot_ of soreness. And it was already late when I went to the doctor, I wasn't sure if you were still in the arena and…I don't know." Ted said shaking his head.

"Well even if I wasn't at the arena I would have made an exception for you."

Ted's stomach flipped and he smiled widely. She would make exceptions for _him_?

"I mean, we are friends." Paxton added, not wanting to make Ted feel awkward. She wasn't sure how he would take the whole 'I'll make exceptions for you' but she knew how she meant it. She'd made exceptions for Randy, but that was different. He was her a friend and had been for a long time, not to mention he was married. She would make exceptions for Ted because she like his so much, but she didn't want him to know that.

Ted's stomach dropped. Of course she meant because they were friends, not because he was special. He suddenly remembered that Paxton had made an exception for Randy and he felt stupid for getting his hopes up. If this were high school he would have just told her that he thought she was beautiful and he wanted to take her out. But this wasn't high school, this was the backseat of an SUV and Paxton wasn't some high school girl. He hardly knew anything about her, but he had made sure she was single (he'd asked around, the WWE may not have been high school but they all gossiped like it was). Ted shook the thoughts out of his head and put his wooden blocks down on the board.

"When we get to San Francisco I'll work on you ok?" Paxton said looking at her own letters.

"Sounds good."

Halfway through the ride they stopped to eat. After lunch it was decided that Ted would drive the rest of the way. Paxton was a little worried about Janelle and Cody having the backseat to themselves but she was prepared to yell at them if they got too frisky.

"Yo Paxton, I'm going to ride with Kofi and Mike." Scott said bounding up to the car as she climbed in. He'd sat with the two pranksters at the restaurant and seemed to be in a much better mood.

"Ok. Have fun, and never say 'yo' again." Paxton said shutting the door. Scott laughed and ran off to catch up with Mike and Kofi.

"Hey who won in Scrabble?" Janelle asked from the backseat, holding up the case.

"Yeah Teddy, who won in Scrabble?" Paxton asked the tall man who had just sat in the drivers seat.

"Oh man, she beat you at another game? That's embarrassing, Theodore." Cody said as he shook his head.

"Oh shut up Cody. She would have beat you too, you hardly know any words longer than four letters. Besides, she wouldn't count some of my words." Ted said adjusting the seat and cranking the engine.

"I wouldn't count some of your words because they weren't actual words." Paxton said leaning forward to mess with the radio.

"Whatever." Ted mumbled, feigning agitation.

Soon enough Janelle and Cody were too busy whispering to one another to engage Ted and Paxton in conversation so they were left to their own again. The Rolling Stones were playing softly on the radio but neither of them were really listening.

Paxton was flipping through her vast collection of cd's when Ted placed his arm on the shared armrest. Her arm was in the same armrest and when his skin brushed hers she got chill bumps. She felt stupid, like this was some movie and she was Julia Roberts, getting goose bumps just because some boy touched her. Unintentionally touched her, at that.

"Are you cold?" Ted asked looking down at her arm.

"A little." Paxton lied. Ted quickly switched the air conditioning off. Determined to shake off the goose bumps Paxton extracted a cd and shielded it from Ted's view.

"Are you ready to rock?" she asked pushing the cd into the cd player.

"I was born ready." Ted said nodding excitedly.

Paxton twisted the volume knobble higher and burst into laughter when Ted realized that he was about to 'rock' to the Backstreet Boys. She swatted his hand away every time he reached forward to change it.

When they finally made it San Francisco they had listened to a good variety of 90's pop bands and Paxton had even convinced Ted to sing along. He had, but he was embarrassed about it. He wasn't so sure why he even knew the lyrics. They checked into their hotel, Janelle and Paxton again had adjoining rooms and since Janelle and Cody were about to have a fucking session Paxton had decided to give Ted the massage in his room.

She stood at the door, holding her bag, and she nearly fainted when Ted opened the door shirtless. He was wearing the same black sweatpants from the car ride but his t shirt had disappeared. Paxton fought back the urge to let her mouth drop open. Sure she saw him shirtless all the time when he wrestled but it was a different kind of shirtless when he was wearing pants, standing in a hotel room, smiling at her.

"Hey shorty."

"Hey asshole." Paxton said regaining her composure.

"Asshole? I'm not an asshole." Ted gasped holding his hand over his heart and feigning a hurt expression.

"And I'm not short." Paxton said tossing her bag on the bed and laying out a blanket.

"Oh please, you are what, 5'0?"

"5'1 actually." Paxton said. It was a lie, she was in all actuality 5'0 but she wouldn't give him the gratification of guessing right.

"Yeah sure you are.""Shut up and lay down, or I'll make this more painful than it has to be." Paxton said laughing and applying a lotion to her hands.

"Don't hurt me, I'm priceless." Ted said cockily as he laid down and put his face into the carpet.

"Oh wow, you get poked for that." Paxton said

"What?" Ted asked looking up to face her just as she jammed her finger under his ribcage and twisted.

"OW!" he exclaimed as Paxton fell into a giggle fit.

"You're mean."

"Wah wah wah. Now hush and let me do my job." Paxton instructed firmly.

Ted laid back down and tried not to moan in pain as she applied pressure to his shoulder.

**Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Another update here, I'm feeling motivated after how awesome Teddy and Cody did at Summerslam! (Even though Raw was a bummer tonight) So the time has come, and I can tell you all that in the next chapter something very _special_ is going to happen between Ted and Paxton. It's going to be exciting! Thanks for all the reviews/favorite stories! Please review, reviews make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing except for my OC's.**

**PS the *'s represent text messages. In the future if texting is used, the asterisk will be used to show that.  
**

By the time she was done with him, Ted was oilier than when he was in the ring. She'd pulled out all the stops, using every single muscle relief lotion she had. She watched as he got back to his feet and smiled when he touched his shoulder and grinned happily,

"I feel much better." he said.

"I'm good at what I do. You could say I am..simply priceless." Paxton said shrugging her shoulders as she packed up her bag.

"Ha ha, very funny. Could I towel off some of this lotion or will that decrease it's magical powers?" Ted asked walking towards the bathroom.

"Yeah you can wipe it off. " Paxton said zipping the duffel bag and moving to sit in one of the chairs. Normally she'd be gone by now but she wanted to stay, and she hoped Ted wouldn't mind.

"Hey Paxton." Ted called from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Paxton asked leaning forward in an attempt to hear him better.

"I was about to go eat, there's a restaurant that I always go to when I'm here-"

Paxton felt her whole body go red, he was trying to go out and here she was loitering in his room. She jumped out of the chair and scooped up her bag.

"Sorry Teddy, don't let me hold you up. I'll see you around." Paxton said quickly walking towards the door. Ted exited the bathroom to intercept her and they nearly collided. He was still shirtless and she couldn't help but notice how much more amazing his physique was when she was face to face, or chest to face, with him. She looked up at him and he looked more embarrassed than she did.

"No, you don't have to go. I was, um, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. It sucks to have to eat alone." Ted mumbled bringing his hand to rest on the nape of his neck,

Paxton immediately thought of all the times she'd seen him eating alone at catering and she just wanted to hug him.

"Oh, sure. I'd love to go. You should know by now that I never pass up the opportunity to eat, Dibiase."

Ted's smile reappeared and she felt a weight lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't stand to see him embarrassed or upset.

"Awesome, just let me throw on some clothes and we can go. But I have to warn you, the place we are going to doesn't serve chocolate chip pancakes."

"Too bad. And since Elle and Cody are 'busy' I don't want to have to go back to my room, so you'll have to deal with being seen in public with me when I look like this." Paxton said pointing to her outfit, the same outfit she'd worn in the car.

"Don't be dumb, you look great." Ted said before closing the bathroom door.

Paxton smiled at the compliment and sat back down in the chair. He emerged a few minutes later wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a black t shirt advertising some landscaping company. He put on black flip flops and looked back at Paxton.

"Ready?" he asked

"Absolutely."

They made small talk in the elevator, but once they got into the lobby Ted stopped and looked down at her.

"The restaurant is really close by, I figured we'd walk. But we can get a car if you don't feel up to it."

"No, lets walk. I'm tired of cars." Paxton said

"Ok, great. Let's get going then."

They walked in silence for about a block before Ted broke the silence.

"Cody told me that you live in Tampa too."

"Yep. Scott and I have a house there. Well..I have a house there that Scott also stays at." Paxton said laughing a little. She hadn't heard from Scott since they got to the hotel but she'd sent him a text message saying she was going out to dinner. She didn't tell him he was going with Ted, because Scott would have automatically assumed it was a date. Then he would go into defensive brother mode and be even more annoying that usual.

"It's weird. We live in the same city and we like never see one another." Ted said kicking a rock off of the sidewalk and into a grassy area.

"Well, think about it. We are hardly ever there, and if we are there I don't really go to gyms or out to eat or anything. When I'm at home I usually become a home body and don't leave until I'm going out of town again."

"True, I guess. But now that we both know that we live there we'll have to hang out."

"Sure, Teddy. We'll hang out and I will continue to school you in every single game we play. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to admit that I am better than you. In every single way." Paxton said smiling sweetly up at Ted.

"Oh yeah right. Now stop your blabbing and come on. We're here." he said stopping in front of a small restaurant and opening the door for her. Paxton realized that this was a sushi restaurant and got very excited. She loved sushi, but hardly ever had it. Their waiter seated them in a corner booth and took their drink order before disappearing leaving them to look over the menu.

"I love sushi, I never know what to choose though." Paxton said slipping one of her feet underneath her.

"Get whatever you like. My treat."

"No way Junior, you paid last time. I insist on paying for this meal. Or at the very least my portion of the check." Paxton said

"Well for starters you didn't even bring your purse so you can't pay-"

"I'll pay you back at the hotel then."

"Nope, you won't. It's really not a big deal, don't worry about it. Now what are you getting?"

"You really are an asshole." Paxton said sticking her tongue out at him.

"This is the first time I've ever been called an asshole for paying for someone's meal." Ted said with a laugh.

They placed their order and soon enough a wide variety of fish was brought out to them. They both dug in and ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Wow, I was starving." Ted said finally. For some reason she couldn't really explain this sentence sent her into hysterics. She laughed, loudly, for a few seconds before Ted started to laugh too. They giggled together for a few moments, ignoring the looks other patrons gave them, before lapsing back into silence.

"So, how'd you find this place? It's very non descript." Paxton asked dipping her fish into wasabi and placing it in her mouth.

Ted laughed sheepishly and looked down at his food.

"It's kind of embarrassing." he said.

"Why? Did you bring a girl here, Dibiase?" Paxton asked kicking him beneath the table and hoping that he would say no. She of course knew that he had been with other girls, but it wasn't something she wanted to think about, ever.

"No, nothing like that. I, um, I came here for the first time ever with my dad a few years back. So now I come whenever I'm here.." Ted said still staring at his dwindling supply of sushi.

"Why is that embarrassing?? I think that's cute."

"Exactly, I am a manly man Paxton, I can't do 'cute' things." Ted said looking up at her and smiling mischievously.

"Oh shut it. You are so stupid." Paxton laughed as her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Hold on, I've got a text. Sorry, I hate looking at my phone while eating but it could be Scott."

"Oh, yeah. It's no big deal."

Paxton looked down at her phone.

*Hey girl, where are you? I just knocked on your door forever and a year and you didn't answer. You're still alive right?*

Paxton rolled her eyes and hit reply, it was just like Janelle to wonder if she was dead simply because she didn't answer her knocks.

*Gee, that was a fast fucking session. I thought you guys would be at it all night. I'm alive, I gave Ted a massage and now he's feeding me.*

"It's Janelle, she's making sure I am alive."

"Hey, that's what friends are for I guess." Ted smiled at her.

*A man after your own heart. Ok missy, let me know when you get back. We'll hit the pool before bed. Love!*

Paxton shoved her phone back into her pocket and looked back at her dinner companion.

After they had cleared there platters Ted announced that they had one last item of business.

"We have to do a shot of sake."

"I don't think so." Paxton said shaking her head.

"It's not an option. We can't fuck with tradition."

Paxton was so shocked from hearing Ted use the word 'fuck' that she didn't stop him when he ordered two shots. By the time she regained her composure the tiny glass was sitting in front of her. Ted pulled out his credit card and stuck it into the bill, sending the waiter away from the table.

"You said fuck." Paxton said picking up the shot glass.

"What? No I didn't. On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!"

She allowed the liquid to burn down her throat then made a face that made Ted laugh again.

"It's gross huh?" he asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Thanks for making me do that, asshole."

"Yeah sure, anytime." Ted said patting her hand from across the table before getting up and leading her back to the hotel.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Now please hit that little button and leave me a review! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Another update for you lovelies! This was a very exciting chapter for me to write, so I hope you guys like it as much as I do!!! Thank you for all the reviews! I get so happy when I get reviews =) Anyways, thank you for reading! PS I added more fashion talk in here because I am OBSESSED with vintage clothing. In fact, if I had all the money I've ever spent on vintage clothes saved up I could probably go to every RAW taping for a whole year! hahaha  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for my OC's.  
**

The unthinkable had happened, Paxton found herself at home, on a weekend. And further more, Ted was at home. They'd decided to take each other up on their plans to 'hang out' and had quickly planned a small BBQ with some of their friends. Ted had offered up his house as the venue and they were supposed to arrive around sixish.

Janelle and Paxton were busy getting ready, more like Janelle was busy getting ready. In total un-Paxton like behavior she'd spent the last forty minutes debating over what to wear. But in total Paxton-like behavior she was completely ready aside from her outfit, while Janelle was still straightening her hair. Paxton looked at the pile of clothes on her bed and sighed loudly, she had a million things but nothing to wear. She knew it was stupid to agonize over an outfit, especially since she wasn't sure if Ted even liked her and even if he did he was a boy so he wouldn't notice how cute she looked. Suddenly, as if a message from God, Paxton remembered a recent purchase that wasn't in her closet. She quickly dashed to her laundry room and squealed with delight when she saw the dress hanging up, still in it's plastic cover. It was a 50's inspired navy blue sundress with a floral design, it was short, but not slutty, halter top, button up bodice, and a full skirt. Paxton yanked it down and ran back into her room.

When both the girls were ready they stood in front of the full length mirror to examine themselves and each other. Janelle in all her tall glory was sporting a blue jean mini skirt and a teal halter that showed a dangerous amount of cleavage (Cody was going to be at the party, so she had to show off her goods) and black kitten heels. Her long blond hair was pin straight and she'd gone for the smoky eye in the make up department. Paxton was wearing the floral dress and had matched it with a pair of sandals to make it more casual. Her fiery red hair was left to hang in it's natural state between curly and wavy except for the top where she had scrunched it into a bump and stuck a navy headband with a bow on it. Her make up was minimal and she thought she looked great.

"We're so hot, ya know?" Janelle asked elbowing Paxton in the side.

"Yes, I do. Come on lets get out of here, Scott's ready to shoot us already. Let him wait no longer!" Paxton yelled hurrying towards the front door.

Ted had hardly invited anyone, he wanted it to be small and by small he meant tiny. His whole guest list was 20 people including Paxton. He had done the grocery shopping alone, Cody spent all his time on the phone with Janelle. It seemed that she had tamed his player ways and that made Ted happy, he just wished his best friend would help out a little more. But love worked in mysterious ways, he told himself.

Ted glanced at the clock again. 17 of the 20 people were already there, not that he had counted, and Paxton was not among them. He felt anxious waiting for her to show up. He's spent an unusual amount of time getting ready for the evening. He'd done his hair three times to make sure it was perfect. Then time had come to get dressed, Cody was no help there either since he thought jeans and a t shirt was appropriate for everything. He'd finally decided on his best pair of blue jeans and a white cotton button up three quarter inch sleeve shirt that he hoped was casual enough. He'd paired it with flip flops in hopes to make it seem more 'just threw this together'. He laughed to himself, for the first time ever he knew what it must have been like for girls trying to get ready. He knew it was stupid, he wasn't even sure if Paxton liked him and he was fairly certain she wasn't even going to notice his clothes.

Ted took a drink from his Coke bottle, and nearly jumped across the room when the doorbell rang. He all but ran to the door, knocking Cody out of the way on his trip there, and breathed a sigh of relief when he say Paxton standing on the other side of the door.

Paxton immediately noticed how cute he looked. He always looked cute, but there was something about him in actual clothes that just made her smile. She was so used to him in his wrestling gear that it was always a treat.

"Hey there ladies. What's up, Scott? Come on in, welcome to my abode." Ted said smoothly holding the door open and gesturing inside.

"Hey Teddy. Hi Cody." Paxton said stopping in the foyer to look around. "Nice place."

"Thanks."

Cody and Janelle linked up and disappeared into another room. Scott shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around, it would take him awhile to get out of his funk about having to wait for his sister to get ready.

"You guys want something to drink? There's stuff in the kitchen, I even bought appetizers." Ted said leading them into the kitchen.

After they each chose a drink Ted looked at Scott and smiled.

"Hey, my younger brother, Brett is here. You guys are about the same age, he'd love to meet you."

And just like that Scott disappeared to search for the other Dibiase. Ted showed Paxton around, and introduced her to the few people she didn't know. Then his friend Nick who claimed to be the 'master of grilling' lit up the grill to start cooking and the whole party moved to Ted's very spacious back yard.

The first thing Ted had noticed about Paxton was how beautiful she looked, and how adorable her dress was on her. He found himself staring at her through out the party, they weren't getting to spend much time together like he hoped they would. He cursed himself for inviting so many people. Everyone had eaten and half the party had moved inside to play Rock Band and still Ted was standing near the grill with a lukewarm half full beer just watching Paxton mingle. She moved effortlessly between groups laughing and smiling. Ted wished he could be like her, even around his friends he was 'the quiet one'. He was staring at the ground when he felt a small hand on his forearm.

"The host is never supposed to be alone." Paxton said, smiling at him. "Who are these barbaric people who don't know proper party etiquette?"

"Just my loser friends. How are you enjoying it? The party I mean." Ted asked

"It's great. Weird though, being at home on a Friday."

"You're telling me. I don't really know what to do with myself. Do you need another drink?" Ted asked pointing to her empty glass.

"I guess so, I've been kinda lame. I've been drinking Diet Coke."

"Diet Coke? After the way I've seen you eat?" Ted nearly choked with laughter as he led her into the kitchen.

"I don't drink it for dietary reasons, I just like the taste, thank you very much. And just fyi you shouldn't comment on a the way a girl eats, it'll make her self conscious."

Ted spun around with a sorry look on his face.

"Pax, I didn't mean it like that. I think it's-"

Paxton couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Calm down, Junior. I was joking. Everyone knows I eat like a pig."

Ted smiled and gestured to the large array of drinks he had to offer.

"Got any wine? I'm a bit of a wino."

"Sure do, my mom loves wine too. Hold on." Ted said suddenly squatting down and disappearing below the counter. "There are wine glasses in the cabinet behind you."

Paxton turned around to grab a glass and when she turned back to face Ted she was confronted with a bottle of Romanee Conti and Ted's waiting hand. He took the glass from her.

"Holy shit, Ted. That's very expensive wine!" Paxton exclaimed as Ted poured the perfect amount of red wine into the glass.

"It's my mom's favorite. She's married to the Million Dollar Man, do you think she could just like some cheap super market brand?" Ted asked laughing and swirling the glass before handing it back to Paxton.

"I don't feel right drinking this. It's above my pay grade." Paxton said looking down at the liquid.

Ted grabbed a glass of his own and poured himself some wine.

"You've never had it before? I self proclaimed wino who hasn't had Romanee Conti? Blasphemy!" Ted said dramatically.

"You don't understand, this is like the Holy Grail of wines. I can't afford it, I hardly believed it actually existed!"

Ted returned the bottle to the cabinet he retrieved it from and led Paxton outside. They walked to a secluded area of his yard that had a swing. He sat down and patted the area next to him. When Paxton sat down he raised his glass in the toast motion.

"To really expensive wine, and to really adorable wino's who are experiencing this expensive wine for the first time." he said

Paxton's stomach rolled at the sound of him calling her adorable but she kept her composure and clinked glasses with him.

"To really sweet guys who allow me to drink their really expensive wine." she said.

They took a sip, and Paxton was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven. She was dumbstruck for a few moments from the absolute deliciousness of the wine.

"So, Miss Paxton, how is it?" Ted asked

"I think I'm going to have to rob you, but I only want your wine. It's fantastic."

Ted laughed heartily and took another sip himself. They were pretty far from his house but Paxton could vaguely make out the sounds of a Yeah Yeah Yeah's song being destroyed on Rock Band. Paxton was almost positive that the singer was Janelle.

"I'm glad you like it. Hey, um, I just wanted to say that you look really nice today. I mean, you look nice every day, but tonight's the first time I've ever seen you in a dress..and, yeah you look really nice." Ted said rubbing the back of his neck, he felt like an idiot.

"Aww, thanks Teddy. You look quite handsome yourself." Paxton said calmly although she was sure that Ted could hear her heart pounding against her chest. She took a sip from her glass and wished that she smoked so she could have something to do with her hands.

Ted smiled, although it was dark and she could hardly see him.

"Thanks." he added just to break the silence.

They sat quietly for a few long seconds just sipping their wine.

"Hey, um, we should go in there and play Rock Band, from the sounds of it someone's not doing a very good job." Ted said finally.

"Sounds like a plan, I sing at expert."

"I play expert on all the instruments, except singing. I don't sing."

"Well don't we match up well." Paxton said standing up to follow him inside.

"Oh, and by the way, I hid my Wii, I don't want to be embarrassed tonight."

"Glad you finally owned up to my superior skills, Dibiase."

They both laughed all the way back to the house.

At one a.m. after Ted and Paxton had scored the best at Rock Band, the party dispersed. Janelle left with Cody and Scott was busy discussing cars with Brett in the kitchen.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" Paxton asked rising off the couch for the first time in over half an hour. She was more sleepy than she'd expected.

"Nah, it's not that messy. And I'll just do it tomorrow, and by I, I mean Brett." Ted said, smiling and standing up.

"Are you sure? I'd be more than happy to help." Paxton said yawning into her hand and stretching her arms over her head.

"Yeah right, you'd fall asleep on me! No, really it's fine."

"Alrighty, but don't call me tomorrow about cleaning or anything."

"I won't."

"I had fun Teddy, but I guess I better get going. I'm ridiculously tired. But, um, call me tomorrow and we'll do something. Okay?"

Ted looked at her, and he knew it was now or never. He grabbed her elbows gently, and guided her to the wall.

Paxton nearly fainted when Ted moved towards her and backed her up against the wall. The very touch of his hands on her skin was enough to send chill bumps through her and make her heartbeat race.

Ted's heart was about to escape through his chest, he considered backing out but instinct took over. He closed his eyes, leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers.

When he kissed her, Paxton could have fainted.

When she kissed him back, Ted could have fainted.

They stood there a moment, lip to lip, and shared a very innocent kiss. Then as calmly as he had kissed her Ted stepped back.

"I'll call you tomorrow." he said, smiling slightly.

"Sounds good, Scott lets go!" Paxton screamed a little too loudly. She hurried out of the house and towards her car, still feeling his lips on hers.

On the drive home Scott raved about how much he liked Brett. Paxton added words occasionally, but she was not engaged in his words at all.

The only thoughts on her mind were of Ted, and how soft his lips were.

***GASP* A KISS?? Exciting right?? I think so! It's going to be fun writing the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, here's the update I promised. It's short and it kind of sucks, but like I said I've been really the busy. The next chapter will be longer and MUCH MUCH better! I promise!! As always thanks so much to everyone who reviewed/read! It makes me so happy!! **

**PS the next chapter will _probably_ be uploaded on Sunday so keep an eye out!  
**

Paxton spent the weekend in a state of bliss. Scott had decided last minute to tag along with her lunch with Ted, and not ready to allow Scott to know how much she liked Ted she had agreed to allow him. She'd called Ted, and while he sounded a little disappointed he had quickly agreed and brought Brett along with him. The entire lunch consisted of shooting each other looks and then collapsing into smiles/laughter. Brett and Scott didn't seem to notice anything out of the norm though, so they called the afternoon a success. Ted had left on Sunday and now it was Monday morning and Paxton was arriving at the hotel before hurrying to the arena with a full schedule.

She checked in and all but ran to the elevator. After a too long trip she arrived at her room and shut the door behind her. She hadn't talked to Ted since Saturday night so she was keeping her phone nearby in case he decided to call, or text. But she also realized how busy he was, she didn't expect him to start revolving his schedule around her. It had only been one kiss, and one kiss could mean anything. She was dead set on not getting her hopes up, in her limited experience, the higher her hopes got the more she was heartbroken with things didn't go accordingly. She pulled a comfortable dark blue v neck tshirt over her head and pulled up her long hair before leaving to go to the arena.

Ted glanced at his phone and wondered if she had arrived yet. He was debating whether or not to call, he didn't want to seem desperate and he wasn't sure where they stood. She'd seemed to enjoy the kiss but she could have been acting. Ted wasn't good at deciphering acting from real emotions, hence why his heart had been broken so many times before.

"Are you expecting an important call, Theodore?" Randy asked, letting the treadmill wind down to a slow walk.

"No, why?" Ted asked picking up the barbell he'd been attempting to use the last few minutes before he got distracted by his phone and thoughts. He had yet to inform Randy and Cody about his feelings for Paxton. Mostly because they would hound him about it, and because he wanted to be sure she liked him too.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because for the past ten minutes you have been doing nothing but staring at your phone." Randy said shrugging his shoulders innocently.

"It's true dude. Whose calling? Anyone I know?" Cody asked

"You know her, but not intimately." Ted said absentmindedly.

"Oh, do tell." Randy said coming to a complete stop on the treadmill.

"Okay, but if I tell you guys, you have to keep your mouths shut." Ted said beginning his story.

Janelle assaulted Paxton as soon as she arrived at the arena. She'd finally confessed to her best friend her true feelings and divulged the detail about the kiss. Janelle had gone into crazy mode and was extremely excited about their fledging relationship.

"Has he called?" she asked in a hushed tone as Paxton made her way through the hallway and towards her make shift office.

"No, I'm sure he's busy." Paxton said glancing back at her best friend. Janelle scoffed.

"Why are you being so nonchalant about this?"

Paxton entered her office and closed the door behind her best friend.

"Because, me stressing out over whether he's going to call or not won't do any good. If he calls, great, if he doesn't, oh well."

This was a lie, if Ted decided not to call, or come visit, or pretend that the kiss didn't happen Paxton was going to be very upset. But she had to keep the illusion that she was keeping her cool.

"Now, get out because I've got an appointment in ten minutes."

Ted left the gym feeling happy to have spilled his guts. Neither Cody or Randy were surprised that he liked Paxton, but they were however shocked that Ted had the balls to kiss her. He smiled to himself, a reaction that usual happened when he thought about Paxton, and headed towards he and Cody's shared dressing room.

The morning passed by agonizingly slow for Paxton, who had three appointments all of which with Diva's so at least she had someone to gossip with. Finally she glanced at the clock to see that it read 12:25. She closed the door behind her and all but ran towards catering, hoping that Ted would be there.

Lucky for her she spotted him as soon as she entered the room. He was sitting alone at a table, but this time he didn't seem so sad or lonely, he seemed content and well.. happy. She smiled to herself, knowing inwardly that she had something to do with that. She piled food on her plate in record time, not really bothering to see what she was getting. And then she sneaked up behind Ted.

"Hey, good lookin." she said in her huskiest voice, stifling back a laugh.

"If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that." Ted said, turning around to look at her with a cocky smile. "I saw you come in."

"How are you?" Paxton asked sitting next to him and evaluating her plate. She had carrots, a glob of ranch dressing, a roll, two pieces of turkey, and an apple. It was a weird combo, but she was hungry so she dug in.

"I'm okay. How are you? How was your flight?""I'm good. It was okay, uneventful."

"That's a good thing on a plane though."

"Oh, absolutely."

He smiled at her before looking down at her plate. Compared to his, a turkey sandwich and an apple, it was odd.

"That's quite the combo."

"Yeah, I kinda just grabbed whatever."

"Oh, desperate to get over here to me?" he asked with a sly smile painted on his face.

"Oh as if!" Paxton laughed. It was, of course, the truth but he didn't need to know that.

They ate lunch together giggling and whispering and garnering several looks from the WWE community around them. Rumors started before Paxton even made it back to her office.

The show went off without a hitch and just as Janelle and Paxton were about to leave the arena Cody caught up with them.

"Hey ladies, you should come to Randy's hotel room. I'm itching to play some video games and I owe you a beating."

"Listen Coddles, don't write checks your ass can't cash."

Cody shot Janelle a look as if she had been the one to tell Paxton about the nickname, but it was well known around the locker room.

"Are you saying your in?" Cody asked.

"I'm in." Paxton confirmed.

"Hey, what the hell? Me too." Janelle said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I want to firstly apologize for the delay. I was really really really sick so I had to go to the hospital and surprise I had pneumonia. It sucked and I still feel kinda sick, but oh well. Secondly I want to thank everyone who reviewed! And thirdly I want to say thank you to everyone who sent me well wishes and private messages and all that sweet stuff! It meant a lot to me it really did! So here's the next chapter, I'm going back to work on Monday but the next update should be soon. I'll try not to leave you guys hanging like I did last time. I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm not really pleased with it but I will improve for the next chapter (I hope LOL). **

Ted wanted to punch himself for being as nervous as he was. He also wanted to punch Cody since his best friend was laughing at just how nervous he was. Perched on the bed in loose jeans and a dark green t shirt Cody looked as cool as a cucumber. He didn't appear at all anxious about Janelle's impending arrival, and in all actuality he had more to be nervous about. Cody and Janelle, despite both of them brushing off their fling as, well a fling, were in more of a relationship than Ted and Paxton. Ted wasn't even sure what to call his and Paxton's 'thing'. He couldn't say that they were friends, because he'd never kissed a friend of his, and he couldn't call her his girlfriend because they'd never gone on a real date. She was his crush, and he hated that. A) because he wanted her to be his girlfriend and B) because crush sounded far too elementary to him.

Ted paced the rooms length once more before tossing his root beer bottle at Cody, who was giggling at his friend. Randy emerged from the bathroom and looked at Cody and then Ted.

"Calm down man, we aren't going to embarrass you." Randy said before glancing back over at Cody. "Well, I'm not going to embarrass you."

Great, though Ted.

Paxton took in one deep breath before knocking on the bathroom door. She was trying to remain calm, but she'd been waiting on Janelle for forty five minutes and she was about to implode.

"Elle." she said, calmly and evenly.

Janelle opened the door absentmindedly and went back to curling her hair. She'd taken a shower, straightened her hair, decided she didn't like it straight and was now curling her hair. Her make up sat out on the counter waiting to be applied and she had several outfit choices hanging on the rack above the toilet.

"Elle, I'm about to strangle you." Paxton said sweetly.

"What? Why?" Janelle asked placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Because, if you take much longer it will no longer be night and then we will have wasted all this time for nothing." Paxton leaned against the doorframe as she spoke. She'd done next to nothing to get ready. She'd ran a brush through her hair, pulled on some comfortable jeans and a t shirt and then she'd sat down to wait. She wasn't sure why Janelle insisted on getting all dolled up. She was perfectly gorgeous without extremely styled hair and elegant make up.

"Oh, in a real hurry to play video games are ya?" Janelle asked with laughter in her voice.

"No, I'm in a real hurry to see Ted." Paxton said matter-of-factly.

Janelle smiled happily and giggled loudly.

"That's so sweet! Awww look at my little Paxton, all grown up and with a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend. Can you please hurry up?" Paxton said trying to fight the blush that was coming to her cheeks.

"Pick out my outfit and we'll go. I wouldn't want to separate you two love birds for too long!" Janelle said quickly applying her make up.

The elevator ride seemed exceptionally long to Paxton, who shifted her weight back on forth from one leg to the other as she waited for the doors to open and for the bell to ding. Finally she and Janelle arrived at the room. Janelle knocked, her large hands rapping loudly on the solid door. Moments later Randy swung the door open, and smiled.

"Hey ladies."

"Hi Randy." Janelle mumbled shuffling past him and into the room.

"Hey there handsome." Paxton smiled mischievously as she entered the room.

Cody was laying on the bed, Janelle had joined him and was currently stroking his head and smiling at him. Ted was standing by the window. Despite her greatest efforts Paxton could feel all the blood rising to her face. He looked fantastic, he always looked fantastic, and he was smiling at her.

"Hey Paxton." he said quietly.

"Hi Teddy."

Suddenly Paxton could feel Randy behind her. She turned around and looked up, he towered over her, and he was smiling stupidly. Ted's breath caught in his throat, he was sure Randy was about to embarrass him but instead he said

"I'm gonna go call Sam, then we'll play the Wii or whatever."

He turned around and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Yo, Paxton your dad wasn't a glass maker, you're blocking the tv!" Cody called suddenly. Janelle swatted his chest but he smiled and waved his hand.

"So sorry, Coddles. I wouldn't want you to miss any of Family Guy, God forbid." Paxton said with a little laugh as she took two steps towards Ted.

Ted was looking at her, staring at her even. His smile widened when she walked towards him and he got a whiff of her scent. She somehow always smelled like rain, a scent Ted had grown to adore.

"You look nice." he blurted out.

"Thanks. So do you."

"How've you been?" Ted asked although he cringed as soon as he did. This was too formal, they were past these awkward conversations, or so he thought.

"I'm good. I've been good. How have you been?"

"Great. I'm great. How's Scott?"

"As sulky as ever." Paxton said laughing and sending chills down Ted's spine.

"He'll grow out of it. Or I tell myself he will, Brett's the same way so I'm hoping."

"Keep the faith." Paxton said holding out her fist for him to connect his with.

When he touched her smooth skin, he could have kissed her again. He didn't of course.

"Alright, I'm back. Let's get this started, I love to see Paxton put the beat down on you guys. And probably you too Janelle." Randy said loudly as he exited the bathroom.

After a few failed attempts at beating Paxton Cody threw in the towel. It was 2:30am by that time so Janelle and Cody decided to go back to his room. And Randy was yawning by then so Ted offered to walk Paxton back to her room.

They chitchatted in the elevator and all too soon they arrived at her room. Ted leaned against the doorframe and looked down at Paxton. She didn't appear to be at all tired, her big blue eyes were gazing at him and she was smiling as she spoke.

"Listen Dibiase, I'm not tired so do you want to come in and watch tv or something?" Paxton asked in a voice she hoped sounded calm. She had forced herself to invite him in, she was terrified that he would A) turn her down or B) accept but get the wrong idea. She dug her fingers into her palm as she waited for his answer, he looked so hot leaned against the doorframe that she found herself just staring at him.

"Sure, that sounds okay. I'm not tired either."

"Awesome."

Paxton expertly slid her key into the door and the green light appeared after the first swipe.

Ted immediately positioned himself on the chair and Paxton hopped belly first onto the bed. She fumbled with the remote and once the tv was on she left it on the channel that appeared first, CNN. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Paxton saw Ted stand up from the chair. Without a word he laid down next to her and propped his head up in his hands. Being inches apart she could smell him, his cologne and natural scent mixed up into the perfect blend.

"Can I see the remote for a second?" Ted asked, his voice right in her ear.

Paxton slid the plastic device across the bed and he took it in his hands. She was looking at him when he turned the tv off and he caught her off guard when she looked back at her.

"Paxton, I might embarrass myself here, but I have to ask or I never will." Ted said solemnly, his clear blue eyes focused on her.

"Okay." Paxton choked out,

"Will you- ….will you go out on a date with me? I mean, a real date and all. Because I really like you and I think that's pretty obvious."

Paxton's stomach did about nine cartwheels and she was smiling so hard that it almost hurt her face.

"Of course Teddy. I really like you too."

She barely had time to utter the last word of her sentence before his lips met hers. They were just as soft as she had remembered but the kiss was different. There was more assurance as his lips glided over hers, more confidence. And more desire. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her. But suddenly, and all too soon in Paxton's mind, the kiss was over. And he was laying there looking at her like nothing had just happened. He turned the tv back on and gazed at the host intently.

Paxton smiled when she noticed the flush in his face. She could feel her face burning also. She scooted closer to Ted and laid her head on his broad shoulder. She didn't feel sleep coming on but the next thing she knew she was waking up and the sun was shining in through the hotel window.

**Geez, I wish Teddy would kiss me like that! Anywho, thanks for reading! The next chapter will be their 'real date'! Please review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hot damn, was Teddy hot at Hell In a Cell or what?? Too bad they didn't win =( Anyways sorry for the lack of updates, I've been super busy trying to get caught up at work and my dog likes attention! I know my last few updates haven't been that great but please stick with me, thanks! The next update may not be until next week =( Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/messaged me!! I hope you guys enjoy....**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any name you recognize.  
**

They'd kissed, twice now, yet Paxton still found herself being incredibly nervous on the night of their first 'official' date. She'd done her hair, applied her make up, agonized over her outfit (finally deciding on a floral print halter top bubble dress with gold flats) and now she was pacing the hotel rooms length.

It was Friday night and they were in Kentucky for a house show. The show was an early one so Ted had promised to pick her up around 7pm. Paxton glanced at the clock which read 7:07pm. She checked her appearance in the mirror for the umpteenth time and sighed heavily. She just wanted him to come, once she saw him she would relax. She always did.

Ted looked in the mirror for the final time before exiting his room. His stomach was in such a tight ball that he almost felt queasy. He'd been nervous all day and had a hard time getting through the show. And his hair was rebelling against him, refusing to sit down for him. And he was late and he hated being late but he especially hated being late when it concerned Paxton. He pushed his hair down in one final attempt but it resisted and ended up sitting messily on his head. He sighed heavily and grabbed his wallet before letting his hotel room door slam behind him.

Somehow Scott had found out about the date and was again sulking with Paxton. 'Had I known he'd be so moody I would have left him at home. See if I ever find him a summer job again' she thought to herself as she played with the hem of her dress. Suddenly her cell phone chirped and she lunged at it hoping it was a message from Ted. Instead she saw Scott's name.

"Speak of the Devil." Paxton mumbled as she read over the message.

*Be careful tonite sis. Call me when you get back, love you*

She smiled to herself and put her cell back in her purse. It was now 7:15pm and Paxton was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. Maybe he'd decided that dating her was not an option. Just as she was about to let her mind sink into despair there was a loud knock at the door.

Paxton nearly tripped over herself in her haste to get to the door. She swung it open and almost squealed with delight when she saw Ted standing there.

"Sorry I'm late." he said softly.

He looked embarrassed as he stood there in dark jeans and black button up shirt.

"It's not a problem. Hold on I'll grab my purse." Paxton said happily, twirling back into her room.

When she opened the door Ted was again amazed at how good she looked. It had been a few days since he'd asked her out and he hadn't had a chance to get a good look at her since doing so. Her hair was pulled back in a bread but her bangs a few stray pieces of wavy hair hung down. Her make up was light and barely noticeable except for the shine of her lip gloss which made her lips look even better to Ted. Her dress showed off her legs and her shoulders and when she turned around he got a good look at her back and he could catch the slightest trace of the tattoo she had on her ribcage. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"So, where are we going?" Paxton asked exciting the hotel room and hurrying towards the elevator.

Ted jogged to catch up with her and smashed the button into the wall before she had the chance.

"Some Italian place that Randy suggested. You like Italian food, right?" Ted asked feeling a little stupid for not asking before he made the reservation.

"Oh Teddy," Paxton said as the elevators doors closed "I like all food."

The air outside was warm and the sidewalk was surprisingly empty as they made the short walk to the restaurant. Paxton casually linked arms with Ted as they walked and as she was closer to him she took in his scent.

He breathed her in as she walked next to him, her small thin arm interlocked with his own bigger one. She smelled like the ocean, quite the feat since they were in Kentucky after all.

The chatted until they got to the restaurant. The outside was nondescript, a large brick building, but the inside had been transformed into a dimly lit Italian oasis with candles on each table and the sweet smell of bread. The hostess brought them to the back to a secluded booth.

"I would pull your chair out, but I requested a booth. They're more comfortable I think." Ted said sliding onto the leather cushion.

"I agree, Dibiase, I agree." Paxton said.

The waiter arrived with menus and waited patiently for their drink order.

"Bring us your best red wine please." Ted said calmly, as if ordering expensive wine was an every day thing for him.

The waiter nodded and disappeared.

"You don't have to order wine just for me, I can drink Coke or anything else."

"You can have whatever you want, but I'm having red wine." Ted said smoothly as he read over the menu.

After the wine had been poured and their orders had been taken Ted leaned back and looked at her.

"Do I have something on my face? Or are you just admiring my beauty?" Paxton joked.

"Just admiring your beauty." Ted said happily causing a deep blush to cover Paxton's face. This made him even happier.

"Really smooth, Teddy."

"Why thank you, Paxton."

"You're welcome. Forgive me if I'm quiet, I don't really know what to talk about on 'dates'."

"Me either, so lets just pretend this is any other dinner that way we'll have lots to talk about. But be warned, unlike any other dinner I'm going to kiss you at the end of the night." Ted said, feeling a rush of confidence he associated only with being in the ring.

"Oh yeah? Who says I want you to kiss me?" Paxton asked playfully folding her arms across her chest.

Ted leaned in closer so he was near her face, he smiled slightly and said in a voice only slightly above a whisper:

"You want me too."

A shiver ran up Paxton's spine and chill bumps popped up down her arms. Ted returned to his previous position but this time he wore a cocky smile across his lips.

They were mid meal before Ted finally remembered his mental note.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo, what is it?"

"Which one?" Paxton asked looking up from her plate.

"The one on your ribs, how many do you have?"

"Only two. The one on my ribs is the poem "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night' by Dylan Thomas. The other one is on my hip, it's a rose and the date of my mothers death."

Ted didn't flinch, she'd already told him about her childhood, including her mothers death.

"How did you think I could've seen the one on your hip?" he asked playfully

"Oh shut up, I just wasn't thinking."

"I'm just joking with you."

She looked up with a sweet smile on her lips.

"I know, Teddy."

**That's right, I'm leaving you on a semi cliff hanger. Next chapter will be the second half of their date! Thanks for reading, please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all! Thanks for reading and for the review, they are wonderful and make me so happy. This is a little short but after this things pick up, I promise!! Not much to add except, CODY WAS SO RUDE ON RAW!! Hahahaha, I'm jealous that Ted doesn't get to be on Team Raw but whatever, at least he doesn't have a lisp. OOOOOHHHH I JUST WENT THERE. Ahahaha just kidding, I love Cody and his lisp and I hope he does well on Team Raw.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize I name I unfortunately do not own that person.  
**

The dinner portion of the date had gone phenomenally well except for one small misstep when Ted said they would not be ordering dessert. Paxton was disappointed but she hadn't let on. She moved closer to him as they reentered the warm night. Instead of walking back towards the hotel Ted took a left. Paxton followed without a word.

"Aren't you curious about where we are going?" Ted asked finally looking down at her and smiling.

"Not really, I trust you."

"That's good." he said quietly before adding "We are going somewhere special. By the way. I saw this place and I knew I had to take you."

"Oh wow, Ted. I'm honored."

"You should be." he said cockily shrugging his shoulders a bit.

Paxton dug her elbow in his side, making sure to get underneath his ribs. He yelped and moved away before looking at her with a mixture of shock and amusement on his face.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing his side.

"Don't be so cocky."

"That wasn't even the most cocky thing I've said tonight!" Ted exclaimed with a small laugh.

"Well, you deserved it. Just know that."

"Maybe I shouldn't take you to this place. Maybe you don't deserve it." Ted said stopping in his tracks and folding his arms.

"Oh please, Dibiase. You know I deserve it." Paxton said with a scoff and a roll of her eyes. She fought to keep the grin from showing up on her face.

"Oh, so you get to be cocky but I don't?" he asked unashamedly allowing himself to smile.

"Yes, because you make a living off of being cocky. I never get to be cocky." Paxton said calmly.

Ted pondered that for a second before shrugging his shoulders and starting to walk again.

"Fair enough, shorty. Fair enough."

"Do you want me to elbow you again? Don't call me shorty." Paxton said laughing a little.

"Okay, little one."

"You're cruising for a bruising Theodore. You don't want to have to tell your friends that you got beat up by a girl do you?"

"Okay, okay. I'll quit…….Munchkin." Ted couldn't help but burst into laughter. Paxton raised her arm to punch him in the side but he caught her hands quickly.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Really, I am. No more, promise." Ted said softly allowing his arm to drape over her shoulders.

"Good. Now take me to this oh so special place."

Suddenly they appeared in front of what Paxton thought must be Heaven on Earth. It was a huge bakery, filled with nothing but desserts. The only problem was the dimmed lights and the sign that read 'CLOSED' on the door.

"They're closed!" Paxton said looking up at Ted who just smiled at her.

"Yep, they close at 6."

"Did you bring me here to laugh at me, Teddy?" Paxton asked jutting out her bottom lip.

"Don't fret darling, I've got friends in high places." Ted said soothingly as he waved to the person who had suddenly appeared at the door.

"Hi Mr. Dibiase." the man said extending his hand.

"Hi Mr. Delgado. Thanks for doing this. This is Paxton. Paxton this is Ray Delgado, he's the owner."

Paxton smiled wildly as she shook the mans hand. She was beginning to feel like a kid in a candy store. Except she was about to be the adult in the bakery.

"So you're the dessert aficionado, nice to meet you. Come on in."

They entered the building and the aroma of cake nearly knocked Paxton to her feet.

"Alright, I leave you two to it. Have whatever you'd like. And when you're ready, I'll be in the back." Ray said just before disappearing behind a curtain.

"Ted, did you pay this man to keep his bakery open just for me?"

"Yes. Now go and eat, you know you want too." Ted said, giving Paxton a little push. That was all she needed.

She was vaguely aware that she probably looked stupid as she gawked at all the pastries but she was too excited to care.

Ted's smile grew as he watched her race through the store trying to find the first thing to eat. It thrilled him to make her happy.

"This is too hard!" she exclaimed from behind a row of muffins.

"No it isn't. I'm having a cupcake." Ted said picking up the thing closest to him.

"Oh, I didn't see those." Paxton said running back to him.

After cake, cupcakes, and pie they decided to leave. But not before Paxton got a doggy bag filled with the pastries she didn't get to try.

The walk back to the hotel was slow and leisurely, they chatted the whole way. But once they reached the lobby Ted's stomach started to turn. He had never really had time to think about kissing her before the other times he had done it. Now he had a whole elevator ride and it made his heart race. He leaned against the wall and took her small hand into his much larger one.

When Ted took her hand Paxton almost squealed. It was unexpected but very welcomed. She relaxed and intertwined her fingers with his.

The door opened with a ding and they made the way to Paxton's door. She set her bag of food down on the floor and dug through her purse for her key. Ted stood patiently, but nervously.

"Well Teddy, I think our first official date was awesome. I mean, I even got a doggy bag out of it."

"I try."

"You succeed." Paxton said with a smile.

"I guess I'll let you go in and get to bed."

Ted took her face into his hands and kissed her softly before deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. She finally pushed him away and let out a giggle. Feeling brave Ted leaned in close to her ear and whispered:

"Think about me."

He felt accomplished when he saw the chill bumps appear on her skin.

"Goodnight, Teddy."

He took a few steps before twirling around and saying:

"Goodnight, Munchkin."

**Personally, I think the nickname Munchkin is cute haha. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi all, sorry for the delay in updating! This is just a little chapter, no Ted/Paxton interaction so it's really just filler haha. The next update will be better! Thanks for all the reviews, they are really swell and I love them! So without further ado, enjoy!  
**

**One Month Later.**

The news of Ted and Paxton's relationship had traveled quickly through the inner workings of the WWE community but given the newness of the relationship it was an unspoken, but very well known, secret. It hadn't hit the internet (Cody and Janelle scoured the sites daily) and they were taking things very slowly.

Paxton looked at Janelle. It was one of those rare off days and they were in Canada. They'd been shopping all day and now Janelle was sifting through a rack of dresses. Although neither of them would be caught dead admitting it, Janelle and Cody had settled into a monogamous relationship. It was also a well known secret but they both denied the truth.

"I think Cody would really like this, don't you?" Janelle asked holding up a scarlet halter dress with a plunging neck line.

"Yes. But dressing to please someone you are just fucking? Isn't that boyfriend behavior?" Paxton asked examining a black sweater dress.

"No, it's not. I just want to look sexy for him. Just because you have a boyfriend doesn't mean I do." Janelle said calmly, adding the dress to her growing pile.

Scott ambled up, he looked depressed, a look he wore often now. His tenure as a WWE employee was coming to a close and although Vince promised he could have the job back the next summer he was dreading it. He'd even tried to get out of college. Paxton had swiftly knocked the notion out of him with a punch to the stomach.

"Did you find anything?" Paxton asked turning away from the clothes and her best friend and facing her brother.

"A few things." Scott mumbled, holding up a very small stack of clothing.

Scott had been rather understanding about the whole 'Ted situation' as he called it. He and Brett had also hit it off lessening the blow of his sister dating one of his friends.

"Scott, you have to get more than a pair of pants and two shirts."

"THREE shirts." Scott replied counting them out in front of her.

"Okay, three shirts. You smartass. You've basically grown out of your entire wardrobe with all the muscle you've grown!" Paxton exclaimed, dramatically touching his arms. "I can't send you to college with four outfits."

"You don't have to send me to college at all."

"Scott, we aren't having this conversation again." Paxton said using her most motherly tone.

"Yo, Scotty have you found some new clothes?" Janelle asked walking up with her humongous pile of clothes.

"A few things."

"A few things? A few things will not work. Come on, Pax and I will help you. We'll make you look hot so all the girls will want you!"

A few hours later Scott was back at the hotel and Janelle and Paxton were on the way to a local restaurant to meet Cody and Ted for lunch.

"I'm going to ask you a personal question Pax, so be prepared." Janelle said, quietly so the driver couldn't hear.

"Okay." Paxton said, dreading the question she knew was coming.

"Have and Ted…had…_sex_?" she whispered the last word so low that Paxton barely heard her.

"No." Paxton answered quickly. She then turned her head towards the window hoping her best friend would take the hint. She didn't.

"Why not?" Janelle almost sounded appalled.

"Because we haven't."

"Does he know you are still a virgin?" she asked loudly eliciting an odd look from the driver.

"I haven't told him..so probably not."

"You do _want_ to sleep with him, right?"

Paxton felt her entire body flush red. Before Ted she hadn't really considered sex, now that she was with Ted, she considered it. Often. Of course she wanted to sleep with Ted. But the actual thought of doing so frightened her.

"Yes."

"Paxton, I love you. You're my best friend, practically a sister. So when I tell you this, know that I mean it in the best way. You should just have sex with him. You're obviously in love, and he couldn't be a nicer guy. I don't see the point in waiting anymore."

Just as the last word has escaped Janelle's mouth the car came to a halt.

"Oh look, we're here." Paxton said jumping out of the car as fast as she could manage.

Since they'd become a 'real couple' Ted had gained a sense of confidence he hadn't possessed before. He no longer was just the third guy in the Legacy, Paxton had helped him find his identity and he was a happier man for it. As he sat in the restaurant listening to Cody ramble on about Janelle he couldn't help but smile to himself.

"Cody, man, just admit that Janelle is your girlfriend."

Cody's head snapped towards his friend and he looked as if Ted had just called his mother a whore.

"Janelle is _not_ my girlfriend."

"Yes, she is." Ted said calmly.

"Theodore, I don't have girlfriends. I don't become pussy whipped like you and Randal."

"Maybe Randy, but not me." Ted said immediately regretting providing such personal information.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked before the look of revelation crossed his face. "Wait, you and Paxton aren't having sex?"

"Not so loud, Runnels. Don't make me have to slap the lisp out of you." Ted seethed glancing around to make sure no one had heard. Cody was known to make a scene and Ted wasn't all that interested in letting a very packed restaurant know that he wasn't sleeping with his girlfriend."

"I can't believe it. You act pussy whipped, yet you aren't even getting any pussy! That's insane man."

"Cody, that's my girlfriend you are talking about, stop talking about her pussy. I don't talk about your girlfriends vagina."

"Janelle is _not_ my girlfriend!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yes she is." Ted said just as the bell over the door rang and Janelle and Paxton came in. "Now shut up and smile, our girlfriend's are here."

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey you guys, here's another chapter albeit a short one. I'm suffering from a bit of writers block so bear with me please. Thanks for reading, please continue to do so! And please review, even if it's just to tell me how lame and short this chapter is hahaha!! Hopefully another (better) update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's  
**

Ted couldn't help but smile when he saw Paxton. She was standing there looking like a dwarf compared to Janelle and she was smiling at him. His stomach filled with butterflies and he stood up to greet them.

Paxton almost wanted to squeal when she walked in and saw him. He was as cute as ever, possibly even cuter. He stood up and waved them over. She glanced at Cody who was giving Janelle a look similar to the one Ted was giving her. She laughed a little, since he and Janelle 'weren't boyfriend and girlfriend'.

"Hey ladies, looking good." Cody said as they approached.

"Don't we?" Janelle asked confidently before she slid in next to her not boyfriend.

"Hey you." Paxton said poking her index finger into the middle of Ted's chest.

"Hi." he said allowing her to scoot in before sitting next to her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked

"Do you even know me?" Paxton asked with a laugh.

"You're right, silly question." he said leaning over and placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Cody and Janelle stopped their whispering to look at the menu.

"Ted, they have one pound burgers here!" Cody exclaimed suddenly, causing a few people to look at them.

"That's gross. Is that what you are gonna get Pax?" Ted asked a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Oh ha ha Dibiase. You're one hilarious guy." Paxton said digging an elbow into her boyfriends side.

"Paxton, I love you but I wouldn't be shocked if you got that burger." Janelle said

"See?! Now go elbow her in the side." Ted said rubbing his ribs.

"No, I like her more." Paxton said shrugging and looking back down at her menu.

After they ordered and the food arrived conversation turned to the upcoming overseas tour.

"You're coming, right?" Janelle asked looking at Paxton.

"Umm…I'm not sure." Paxton said quickly and quietly.

"What? Why not?" Ted asked his head snapping in her direction.

"Well, it corresponds with the day that Scott leaves for college and I want to be there..soo…"

Ted's face fell and despite his efforts he couldn't hide his disappointment.

"That's understandable." he said dully.

"You need to come, where else am I gonna find a beautiful girl to massage me?" Cody asked

"I'll massage you." Janelle said.

"Yeah, but Paxton knows what she's doing."

Janelle elbowed Cody and rolled her eyes playfully.

Paxton could sense that Ted was disappointed, she looked at him, his eyes trained on his plate and she was reminded of when she first encountered him. She nudged his side and interlocked her hand in his.

"It's only two weeks." she whispered, leaning in close to him and taking in his scent.

"I know, it's okay. You need to be there with Scott." he said glancing at her and flashing a smile.

After lunch the couples separated. Cody and Janelle headed off to the hotel to engage in their favorite past time and Ted and Paxton went off shopping for Scott's going away present.

"I want to get him something he'll like but something he'll need and use. What did you want-need-use in college?" Paxton asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hmm. A mini fridge?"

"He already has one."

"Bummer." Ted sighed and wrapped his arm around Paxton's waist. He hated himself for feeling so disappointed. She was right, it was only two weeks and he didn't want her to give up her life for him. But from a selfish stand point the wanted her to come with him.

"He was pouting today when we went shopping."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"He doesn't want to go. He wants to stay with the WWE."

"The WWE will be here when he gets out of college."

"I told him that."

"Maybe I'll have a talk with him."

"That would be great!"

Ted laughed at her enthusiasm and kissed her forehead.

**The next day.**

Ted was in the middle of a workout when Randy and Cody forced him to stop.

"What is up with you today, dude?" Randy asked folding his arms and looking at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"What we mean is we haven't seen you wok out like this since you and Amanda broke up." Cody said referencing Ted's last girlfriend, Amanda. Ted knew it was true, he was working out like a mad man. Doing everything at a level he didn't normally didn't. His t shirt was soaked with sweat.

"Did something happen between you and Paxton?" Randy asked.

"No, no everything's fine."

"Don't lie, Paxton's not coming on the overseas tour and Teddy is a little upset." Cody said looking at Randy.

"I am not, she has things to do it's not a big deal. It's only two weeks." Ted said, the last sentence he'd been saying to himself quite a lot in the past 24 hours.

"Oh, so you're just working out your sexual frustration?" Cody asked snidely. Ted fought the urge to slap him. His former best friend had been under strict instructions to not tell anyone about he and Paxton's sex life, or lack thereof. He didn't feel like having to explain his sexual status when it was no ones damn business.

"Cody, stop worrying about other peoples lives and start worrying about those biceps, you look puny bro." Randy said, much to Ted's relief. But Ted also knew that later when they were alone he was going to be interrogated by Randy.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
